Random Short Drabbles about Super Junior
by Katani-sama
Summary: Why is there a robot in Hankyung's room? Who's afraid of the dark? It's all here. Haha.
1. Robots?

Hello everyone! It's been a while. This is the first of...I'm not sure how many, but I'm using a very helpful and awesome prompt generator to help me =]

So with a "Hwaiting!" we begin~

Hankyung's nap was violently interrupted by an animalistic screech. He bolted up from the couch and the blanket wrapped around his legs did nothing to help him gain any sort of balance. He crashed to the floor painfully, and, upon looking up, he saw a large robot that had trapped Eunhyuk in the corner.

"H...Hyuk...what...?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes to make sure there was actually a robot in his room. Eunhyuk was trembling, the beginnings of tears falling from the corners of his eyes.

"I-I wanted to build a robot," Eunhyuk replied shakily, "so I've been saving up toasters for years...but this one's mean...help me HankYUNGGGG!' the last syllable of the sleepy Chinese man's name was screeched as the robot moved closer to Eunhyuk. He flinched farther into the corner, crying a bit more now.

Hankyung, being the talented martial artist he was, immediately smacked his cheeks to wake himself up, opened his closet, and pulled out a long pole. The robot was distracted and Eunhyuk slipped out of his corner and ran to hide behind Hankyung. As the robot advanced, Hankyung sank into a defensive pose. When it was in reach of his pole, he lashed out, hitting it across the middle. It fell apart into a heap of toasters and scraps of metal. "That was too easy," he mumbled, poking the pile with his pole. Eunhyuk, free from his tormentor, wiped his tears away and went to examine the pile, trying to salvage parts for whatever he needed them for.

"Hankyung?" he asked, grinning, "will you help me build a good robot from this? I bet it will work right if we work together~" His enthusiasm made Hankyung laugh.

"Well, Hyukkie, I will help you after we eat some breakfast. I don't know about you, but I'm really hungry. Want some Beijing Fried Rice?"

At the mention of food, Eunhyuk had perked up, but when the fried rice was mentioned, he started jumping up and down in excitement. "Yes! Fried rice! Hankyung, I want some~"

Hankyung laughed and started out of his room into the kitchen to make fried rice. He mumbled a song in Chinese, something about building a robot and broken toasters. Eunhyuk, not understanding, listened to the graceful sounds of the Chinese and decided it must be something serious and beautiful. The two, on completely different tracks, went on to continue their day.

END

haha, first one! yes! ...i'm not sure what i think about it...haha. Reviews? :3


	2. Darkness

Here we go, everybody! The second little drabble-item~ Let's just say right here that if I owned Super Junior, they'd have more concerts in America and Hangeng wouldn't have left coz I'd be nice to him. So yes, sadly, I don't own them. T.T

Anyway, hope you enjoy~

Henry never could sleep with the lights off, so when he and Zhoumi came back to Korea with the rest of SJ-M, he was very distressed when he learned he would be sharing a room with Kibum, since the elder liked to sleep in the dark. From what he saw, Kibum didn't look too happy about it, but since he didn't know the other very well, he couldn't be sure.

That night, Henry was sitting on his makeshift bed when Kibum walked in. He looked annoyed, so Henry decided not to say anything. However, when Kibum went to turn off the light, he couldn't contain a small squeak of fear. Kibum's hand paused by the light switch and he turned to look at Henry, a look of surprise on his face.

"Henry-ah, are you afraid of the dark?" he asked, smiling a little.

Henry blushed. "Y-yes, hyung..." he stammered, causing Kibum's smile to grow wider. He hid his face in his blanket, embarassed. He jumped when he felt a hand on his head. Peeking out from the edge of his blanket, he saw Kibum watching him...and the hand on his head did indeed belong to the older member. Henry blushed darker and hid again.

Kibum chuckled softly, making Henry peek out at him again. "Henry-ah," he said quietly, "I have a nightlight somewhere, I'll find it for you. Ryeowook is scared of the dark too, so I got it when he used to stay with me."

Henry smiled tentatively. "Thank you Kibum hyung. It's very nice."

Kibum dug around in his small closet for a while, and came out victorious with a small nightlight in his hand. He plugged it into the wall close to Henry's bed and when he turned off the light, Henry was comforted to see it wasn't horribly dark. He sighed happily and rolled over to fall asleep.

The dorm was quiet that night as everyone slept peacefully.

END


	3. Teasing

**Hello everyone! Our next story...yeah I don't really know. But you already know all the boring stuff about how I don't own Super Junior, so just go read it. ^^**

One hectic concert morning, Eeteuk was running around making sure everyone was ready to perform. His mood had gotten worse after finding Eunhyuk and Donghae in the closet, so he had started snapping at everyone. Or it seemed like everyone. Kibum noticed that the leader never once snapped at Kangin. Smirking, he walked over to where Eeteuk was ridiculing poor Ryeowook because he hadn't tied his tie correctly.

"Hyung, can I have a word with you?"

Eeteuk glared. "Kibum-ah, can't you see I'm busy?" he hissed, making Ryeowook's eyes widen in fear. "I'm trying to make this work, so it can wait, can't it?"

Kibum held back a laugh. "Hyung, Ryeowook can tie his own tie. Come here."

Eeteuk followed Kibum into the hallway, where he turned to the younger man, his eyes smoldering. "Kibum. What do you want?" he asked angrily.

Kibum put a finger to Eeteuk's lips. "What I'm about to say can never be heard by anyone else. Eeteuk-hyung, I know about you and Kangin-wait," he pushed his finger against the leader's lips, stifling his outburst, "Don't interrupt. I'm sure Kangin would agree on this. Eeteuk, you're way cuter when your mouth is closed." He grinned as the look on Eeteuk's face changed from anger to disbelief.

"W-What...Kibum? What?"

"You heard me."

"..."

Kibum laughed as he walked away, leaving Eeteuk to stand in the hallway with a look of confusion etched onto his face.

END

**I didn't actually know what I was going to do with this one...so I hope you like it. ^^ Reviews? If I don't get at least three, you're not getting another one. XP**


	4. Science Experiments

Zhou Mi buttoned up his lab coat and walked into the lab only to find Leeteuk already there, working on something that looked complicated. He crept up behind the other, realizing when he was about fifteen feet away, that it probably wasn't a good idea to scare him.

"Hi, Leeteuk-hyung!" he chirped. The other didn't answer. Sighing, he walked forward. Hearing his footsteps (but how did he not hear my voice?) Leeteuk looked up and smiled.

"Hello, Zhou Mi!"

"What are you working on?"

"Oh, just a little experiment."

"What will it do?"

"I don't know! Want to help!"

"...Sure."

Zhou Mi had been around long enough to know that when Leeteuk experimented, it could get very dangerous very quickly. Since he had been alone in the lab, there was no way Zhou Mi could leave him alone without feeling incredibly guilty. He took a stool and sat, watching the experiment. Leeteuk picked up a test tube full of a strange purple liquid and poured it into a beaker full of a greenish gas. Suddenly, it started fizzing and Leeteuk backed away warily.

Zhou Mi's eyes widened. "Um...hyung? What was that?"

Leeteuk shrugged. "I just picked the ones with the pretty colors!"

Zhou Mi's head hit the table. "Why on earth would you do that?"

Leeteuk blushed. "Because...because I thought you'd like it if it looked pretty?" The words came out as a whisper.

Shocked, Zhou Mi looked at him and noticed the blush on Leeteuk's face. "...For me?" he asked awkwardly. Leeteuk nodded shyly and moved towards him.

"I know you like pretty things...so I wanted to make something pretty for you...because I think you-you're...pretty..."

Zhou Mi pulled him into a kiss just as the forgotten experiment exploded.

"SWEET JESUS HYUNG IT'S IN MY HAIR!"

"OH GOD WHAT DO WE DO? ARE YOU OKAY?"

"YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT MY HAIR, DO SOMETHING!"

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME SO INFORMALLY!"

The other members heard the shouting and ran in, but upon seeing what had happened they all turned around and walked right back out before the bickering pair spotted them.


End file.
